Violence Within
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: What if? What if Sasuke didn't get bit? What if it was Sakura? What if Sakura's Inner-self wasn't just her Innerself? -One Shot until convinced otherwise.


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Sakura had seen the jutsu coming and even with all the scrolls she studied she didn't recognize the hand sign. It hit her Suddenly-

'A forbidden Jutsu!'

She couldn't explain it, her body just moved and for the first time in her life she was proud to be a ninja. Even after the fangs pierced her neck and the violent spasms of pain wracked her body she was glad it was her instead of Sasuke.

'Sakura!'

She heard his voice but couldn't lift her head to see.

'Oh darling that is unfortunate you shouldn't have pushed dear Sasuke out of my way now you have to deal with the mark. I suppose ill see how this turns out.'

She screamed.

'What did you do to her?!'

'Hm? Oh I just gave her a lovely parting gift, I wonder if she will survive. Farewell Sasuke-kun I shall return for you later when her development becomes clear.'

He phased into the tree branch and disappeared.

Sasuke swore under his breath and turned back to Sakura who was on the ground writhing in pain.

He seethed to himself. _How dare he hurt her!_

He glanced at Naruto where Sakura had thrown a kunai to attach him to the tree when he had lost his focus. He turned back to her and went to her side putting a hand awkwardly on her arm. She flinched as another spasm hit her and threw her head back with a scream startling him into falling backwards.

Her eyes opened with a fierce glare and she snarled at him. _Kill him. Do it._

She reached a shaking hand toward her weapons pouch as her eyes darkened. _He doesn't love you. KILL HIM!_

Her hands flew to her temples and she screamed again. 'Get out of my head you bastard!'

'Sakura?'

Her eyes snapped back to him and they were darker than usual, sharper somehow, more intense.

Her hands fell to her lap and she stared at him like she didn't recognize him. Seconds later she had him pinned to the trunk of the tree with a kunai at his neck.

'How dare you!'

She seethed in his face and all he could do was stare at this girl in front of him. This girl was not Sakura, the girl that loved him with every fiber of his being, no this was someone else filled with murderous rage. The green eyes he was so used to holding her smile were now swimming with hatred and violence he had never imagined Sakura could feel.

'Sakura?'

His arms hung at his sides unwilling to fight this unfamiliar girl in front of him and he just stared at her. This violence looked unnatural on her and as she pressed the kunai farther into his neck he clenched his fists so tight he drew blood.

'What's wrong with you?'

She snarled but then a sickeningly sweet grin stretched across her cheeks showing teeth.

'I'm going to cut you into a million pieces.'

The kunai pressed even further into his neck and drew blood he could feel it dripping down his throat and he realized that whatever was happening to her she couldn't control it. He was about to fight his way away from her when her left hand appeared with another Kunai aimed at his face.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Her voice was deepening.

She smiled then but as he watched her teeth started to sharpen and her pupils began to get smaller.

'What's happening to you?'

Her head tilted slightly but her smile never flattered, instead it continued to grow.

'Ah Sasuke is confused now I see.'

She trailed the tip of the kunai from his forehead, down his cheek, and then to his chest to rest at his heart.

'I am Sakura's biggest secret but even she doesn't know what I am capable of. She believes I am her inner self and she draws her temper from me I however am much stronger than she could ever understand. I loathe you.'

He looked at her sharply and she chuckled darkly.

'Oh yes **Sasuke-kun** I hate you with every fiber of my essence. You my Dear Uchiha are the bane of my existence, you are Sakura's weakness and without you I can be free!'

Her hair started to darken and the whites of her eyes filled with the dark forest green leaving only a slit of black in the middle.

Sasuke knew he was in trouble; he had to get through to the real Sakura but how?

'Sakura you have to fight her, break free, I know you can do it.'

The other girl in front of him growled at him. 'Don't you dare! She can't hear you.'

'Sak-..'

The kunai pushed farther into his neck and his voice was cut off, he closed his eyes in pain but opened them again to glare at her. 'Let her go.'

'I'll kill you!'

Her arm flew backwards and with its momentum flew at his chest, and stabbed into the tree less than an inch away from him.

'S-Sasuke-kun?'

He looked at her eyes and watched as they flashed back to their normal color and then back to the full green. She backed away from him then dropping the kunai in the process and pressing her hands to her head again.

'Whats happening to me?!'

Sasuke put a hand to his neck to stop the bleeding and took a step towards her. 'Sakura? Are you alright?'

'I'll kill you… you and your dirty Uchiha blood.'

At the sound of the deeper voice he paused and sure enough when she looked back at him the wretched smile had returned.

'Sakura fight her!'

Suddenly her entire body spasmed and she screamed crumbling back to the ground again. He ran to her but the moment he touched her she flinched violently away from him as if he burned her and when he looked at her wrist where he tried to grab her he realized that he did, on her petite wrist was a hand shaped burn mark.

She stared at him with the eyes he remembered but they were full of fear. 'Sakura?'

She backed away from him.

'S-Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!' Her eyes brimmed tears and the burn on her wrist festered.

He stepped towards her again.

'STAY AWAY!' A blast of her chakra sent him flying backwards and when he got back up she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
